Legends of Fenris
by Rasaxe
Summary: In the lands of Tamriel is a country at war. Skyrim is close to its end as warriors of Stormcloaks rebels and Imperial soldiers meets on the battlefield. And in the shadows of the mountains rise the Devourer of Worlds wings slowly. But in young man's blood lies the key to end this feud and deny the end of the world. In Fenris is the powers of Dragons.


In the cold lands of Skyrim was an Imperial prisoner transport on its way to the fortress of Helgen. Most of the prisoners were common Stromcloaks soldiers but among them were three men of interest. A Lord of Storm and user of the Voice. An unlucky horse thief that was caught by accident. And a young Nord carrying the blood of Dragons, the Voice of his legends soon to be spoke.

The young man awoke from his sleep to find himself bound in ropes. His silver eyes looking confused around as his black hair whipped around.

"Where am I!?" he asked confused and scared.

"On the way to Helgen" told a voice. The young man looked in front of him and saw a Stormcloak soldier with blond hair and beard.

"Why are we bound!? Who are you!? How did we get here!? Are these Imperial soldie—?"

"Easy, easy lad" told the Stormcloak calmly. "My name is Ralof and as you can see is this a prison transport. We were caught in an ambush and you and this horse thief were caught in the middle too"

"Damn Stormcloaks" said the horse thief. "If it weren't for you people would I be halfway to Hammerfell"

"Now now friend" said Ralof. "We are all in the same bind here. What is your name?"

The horse thief looked at Ralof a while before answering with. "Lokir…"

Lokir then looked at the man in fine robes and armor and asked "Who is this man?"

"That is not a mere man!" said the calm Ralof almost angry. "That is the Jarl of Windhelm! Hero of Skyrim! That is Ulfric Stormcloak!"

"Ul— wait… if you are here… then that means…" said Lokir pondering before his face turned scared and desperate. "Driver! Let me go! I am not a Stormcloak!"

"Quit ya yapping" told Ralof, calm again. "They wouldn't believe you even if we confirmed it. We will all face Sovengarde today"

Lokir looked desperate around till he looked at the young man.

"Us two! We aren't supposed to be here! You look like a trustworthy fella! Do something!"

The young man looked down on his knees and asked "Do what? Tell them the truth and magically be freed? If he really is the leader of the Stormcloaks then there is nothing we can do but meet the axe head on"

"Why!?" asked Lokir.

"Because we were caught together. In the eyes of the Imperials are we nothing but their allies. So gather you courage and die like a Nord" told the young man.

Ulfric looked at the young man for a little while and began to chuckle even though he was gagged.

"Truer words could never be told" said Ralof with a smile on his face. He then looked at Lokir and asked "Where are you from?"

Lokir looked at Ralof and asked "Why do you ask?"

"Cause a Nord last thoughts should be of home" told Ralof smiling.

"Rorikstead…" told Lokir. "I am from Rorikstead…"

"Shut up back there!" shouted the driver of the wagon. "Your blabbering hurts my ears"

* * *

The prisoner caravan continued to its destination and soon was the gates of Helgen in sight.

"So this is Helgen…" said the young man as they entered.

"Yes…" said Ralof. "You know, I used to be sweet on a girl from here when I was younger"

"Really? Where is she today?" asked the young man.

"She died a few months ago…" told Ralof sadly.

The young man looked at Ralof and apologized with "May she drink in the halls of Sovngarde…"

"May she meet the ancestors of old…" said Ralof and the wagon stopped. They had stopped inside Helgen and a Priest of Arkay walked towards an executioner block together with the hangman. The Stormcloaks stepped out of the wagon and was ordered to stand in line.

"Step up to the block when we call your name!" ordered an angry female Imperial captain. A Nord soldier stepped up beside her with a book in hand and read from it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" said the Nord. Ulfric stepped up and walked to the block.

"It was an honor, Jarl Ulfric…" told Ralof.

"Ralof of Riverwood" said the Nord and Ralof followed his Jarl.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" said the Nord and Lokir almost jumped.

"Please listen to me, I am not a rebel!" pleaded Lokir but captain pointed towards the block.

"You are not gonna catch me!" screamed Lokir as he ran and knocked the captain over.

"Archers!" shouted the captain and a soldier drew his bow. He readied an arrow and let it fly. Only concerning about running, Lokir didn't notice the arrow and was shot in the back.

"Argh!" whimpered Lokir as the arrow had penetrated his heart. He fell, looking at the young man as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Next prisoner!" ordered the captain and the Nord nodded.

"Step up prisoner" told the Nord and the young man complied. The Nord looked his list through and asked "Who are you?"

The young man looked at the Nord and answered "I am Fenris Draek. Son of former General Draek of the Imperial Legion"

When those words were said looked General Tulius over at the Fenris. The Nord looked a little shocked by those words and "You are son of the Traitor General?"

"He was no traitor but a Nord to the core and an Imperial soldier of heart" told Fenris. Ulfric had overheard these words and looked interesting on the young man.

"Captain… what do we do?" asked the Nord. The captain looked at him and said "What do you think Hadvar! He goes to the block!"

Hadvar nodded and said "Sorry son of Draek. At least you will die in the land of your ancestors"

Fenris nodded and stepped up. General Tulius looked up on the wall, where an Altmer in black robes stood, with concerned eyes. The Altmer gave him a subtle signal and he reluctant bowed his head. Ulfric was the only other who noticed this signal.

Tulius raised his head again and looked at Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak! You are sentenced to death because of the murder of the High King!" told Tulius. He then looked at the priest.

"Give them their final rites…" told Tulius and the Priest bowed before she began.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved—" was all she got to say before a Stormcloak soldier shouted.

"For the love of Talos! Let us get this over with!"

The Nord then walked forward and stood before the block.

"Very well" said the captain. She walked up to him and forced him on his knees before laying his head on block.

"My ancestors smiles upon me Imperials" told the Nord. "Can you say the same?"

The hangman raised his axe and in a swift swing fell it and decapitated the Nord. The captain looked angry at the Nord's dead body, clearly been insulted by his words.

"Next, the Son of Draek!" she ordered and Fenris stepped forward.

Out of nowhere could a mighty roar be heard.

"What was that?" asked Hadvar but the captain ignored it and said "Next prisoner"

Fenris stepped up to the block and laid his head on it. The hangman looked at the young man on his block for a short while before raising his axe over his head. He was about to swing it down and Fenris slowly closed his eyes. Before the axe, a shout could be heard.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?"

Fenris opened his eyes and they widen in shock. On top of the tower next to the execution ground landed a Dragon, its scales black as Ebony and its wings dark as night. The wind its landing generated was so fierce that the hangman fell over and landed beside Fenris. The Dragon looked at Fenris with its crimson red eyes and roared mightily.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Its voiced boomed and the sky darkened. Fire began to rain and the Dragon took flight. Fenris fell of the block and he was knocked out for a few seconds. When he awoke he saw Ralof inside a tower, signaling him to run inside. Fenris got up and ran with all his might till a fireball crashed behind him and threw him inside. He landed on the stone floor and Ralof quickly ran to his side and asked "Are you all right!?"

"Yeah, I am fine" told Fenris as he took his head in pain. Ralof helped him up and then turned to Ulfric and asked "Was that really a Dragon? Like the legends of old?"

"Legends don't burn down villages" told Ulfric. He then looked at Fenris, almost like he observed him, for a little while before Ralof said "Come son of Draek! Up the tower!"

Fenris nodded and followed Ralof up the tower. When they reached halfway was the stairs blocked and a Stormcloak soldier tried to remove the rubble.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Ralof to the soldier and he shouted "My brother! My brother is under there!"

"Leave him! He couldn't have sur—" was all Ralof said before the wall collapsed and the Dragon's head appeared and snatched the soldier. Ralof was thrown down the stairs and Fenris caught him before he fell all the way. The Dragon flew away and Ralof pointed at the hole it made.

"Jump out of through there! I will follow you another way!" told Ralof and Fenris nodded. He let go of Ralof and leapt out of the hole and into the burning inn before it. He ran through the flames and jumped out of the inn to see the Imperial soldier named Hadvar. Lying on the ground was an injured man with a child next to him.

"Haming! Get over here!" shouted Hadvar to the boy. The boy looked at his father lying on the ground and reluctant left his side. As soon as the boy reached Hadvar landed the Dragon before the dying man. It breathed fire and Fenris jumped to cover where an old man hid as Hadvar rushed the boy towards the same place. The flames killed the man ground and the Dragon took flight. Hadvar looked at the Dragon in the sky a little before turning around and seeing Fenris.

"Son of Draek! You are still alive!?" shouted Hadvar surprised. He looked at Fenris a while before telling the old man "Gunnar! Protect the boy!"

He then turned to Fenris and said "Follow me if you want to live!"

Fenris nodded reluctant and followed Hadvar through the streets of Helgen, avoiding the Dragon's eyes. When they reached the front gate saw they General Tulius counterattacking the Dragon together with a couple of soldiers and mages.

"General! I am here to join your defense!" told Hadvar. Tulius looked at him a while before noticing Fenris and ordering Hadvar "Negative soldier! Get to the keep and get him out of here!"

"Him!?" asked Hadvar as he pointed at Fenris and Tulius nodded. Hadvar nodded back and shouted "Follow me son of Draek!"

Fenris followed him till they reached the outside of the keep where they met Ralof.

"Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" ordered Hadvar.

"We are escaping Hadvar! You are not stopping us!" shouted Ralof in return.

The two of them ran for different entrances of the keep and shouted "Follow me, son of Draek!"

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**I have done it! I have started an Elder Scrolls story! For anyone reading some of my other stories, I am working on them but I will concentrate on this one for now. We will follow the story of the Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim's quests but I will also try to be original with this story.**


End file.
